Fan:Hawkmon (Golden Digivice)
Hawkmon is a Digimon character in « ». |first= |last= |partner= |gender=Male |relatives=Biyomon (Little sister) |fresh=Pururumon |in-training=Poromon |rookie='Hawkmon' |champion=Aquilamon |ultimate=Silphymon |mega=Dynasmon }} Description Hawkmon is a young adult Digimon native of the Feather Kingdom. He was originally Silphymon, the greatest thief of the Eight Kingdoms. He travelled in all the kingdoms to find his little sister who disappeared a few years earlier. Having lived in the poverty being a child, steal and to fight are the only things which he knows. He met the DigiDestined while they were all in prison. He helped them to escape and, in exchange, the DigiDestined had to find a way so that Silphymon is to acquit during his trial for multiple thefts. But the plan of escape worked out by Silphymon failed. All were directly led in front of the leader of the guarding of the kingdom who made them all transfer to the prison of Wing Village so that they are condemned to capital punishment there. It is thanks to BanchoLeomon, who arrived at the last moment and convinced the queen AncientKazemon that Silphymon and the DigiDestined were not criminals but heroes. After their liberation, the DigiDestined resumed their road escorted by BanchoLeomon. Silphmon decided then to follow them until the border. A few days after the sad separation of Silphymon and the DigiDestined, the young heroes were taken in an ambush of malefic Digimon. While everything seemed lost, Liz's Digivice emitted a white light, but no Digimon in her field of vision was digivolving. Then Dynasmon arrived and eliminated the danger before degenerating to Hawkmon. Liz asked him for what he made here and he answered that there were other ways to find his sister that to wander and steal everywhere he went. A little later in the story, we learn that Hawkmon's little sister is Biyomon. Attacks *'Feather Strike': Uses the feather ornament on its head like a boomerang. *'Beak Pecker': Violently pecks with its beak like a woodpecker. Other Forms In The Golden Digivice, Hawkmon raises several forms, in spite of his Rookie form is the one that he sets mostly. Pururumon Pururumon is Hawkmon's Fresh form. He can only say "pururu". Attacks *'San no Awa': Foams out acidic bubbles and cover the opponent in them, then seizes the opportunity to flee. Poromon Poromon is Hawkmon's In-Training form. He takes this shape when he is badly hurt. Attacks *'Baby Breeze': Flaps its wings to raise a cloud of sand, then seizes the opportunity to flee when the opponent flinches. Aquilamon Aquilamon is Hawkmon's Champion form. He is really less gentle and more aggressive than Hawkmon. Attacks *'Grand Horn': Charges the opponent from the sky. *'Blast Rings': Releases a roar similar to thunder as it fires off ring-shaped beams. Silphymon Silphymon is Hawkmon's Ultimate form. He is Hawkmon's true form. Hawkmon can take this form because he already absored some Gatomon's data. Attacks *'Static Force': Creates an energy ball that is fired from the hands at the opponent. *'Astral Laser': A duplicate of Silphymon's body is created using energy and fired on the opponent. Dynasmon Dynasmon is Hawkmon's Mega form. He is very powerful and chivalrous. He will protect the others at the risk of his life. Attacks *'Dragon Breath': Transforms its body's energy into an aura of a gigantic wyvern.